Crack-fic Naruto
by CookiesHime
Summary: Parodies de pub, des chansons et tout un tas d'autres choses. Découvrez ce que mon esprit fou peut faire avec les pauvres personnages de la célèbr oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto. UA M pour futurs lemons
1. Chapter 1

Booonjour ou bonsoir à toutes ! Me revoià encore sur le fandom de Naruto Shippuden avec une crack fic !

C'est toujours bon de se détendre avant de reprendre les cours !

Dislaimer : Les personages ne m'apartiennent pas (Mah je fais tout pour promis) Il appartiennent à Masashi kishimoto

Rating : M

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Sasuke s'étira, après avoir travaillé cinqs heures sur son dossier, il avait une petite faim. Il se leva donc de sa chaise et ouvrit un placard. La sonnerie retentie, Sauke poussa un soupir, il détestait ces voisins … Enfin presque tous. Il posa le trésor qu'il avit sortis du placard sur le bar de sa cuisine américaine puis ouvrit la porte.

Qui sa pouvait être d'autre que Naruto son stupide voisin d'en face ?

-Oh tien Uhiha !

-Oui Naruto tu veux quelque chose ?

-Hum Il semblait hésiter comme si il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Il força le passage à l'intérieur, Sasuke poussa un soupir exaspèré.

-Oh je vois que- voyant que Naruto fixais dangereusement son trésor il se planta devant lui.

-Du gateau ? Tu veux du gateau ?

-Mnon je préfèrereais -

-Des cookies ? Ils sont délicieux !

-C'est ton dernier Kinder Bueno ?

-Ouais...

-On partage ?

-Pourquoi ? C'est mon kinder, c'est mon appart, et pour toi y'a des cookies et du gateau

-Pourquoi ? Je sus l'invité tu me donne ce que je veut !

-Je ne t'ai jamais autorisé à entrer !

-Tu me vire alors !

-OUI !

-Mais Sasukeeee

Naruto se mit à sauter sur place comme un sale gamin capricieux

-Naruto Arrête.

Naruto s'arrêta, humidifia ses lèvres et s'avança vers Sasuke.

-Monsieur Uchiha je vous ai déjà dit à quel point je vous trouvais …. Beau et sexy, J'adore votre voix, je vous imagine gémir sous moi, comme elle est magnifique et sa m'éxcite ! J'adore le rouge de vos joue en ce moment et j'adore vos fesses et les Kinder Bueno et vos cheveux, j'ai terriblement envie d'y plonger mes mains comme sa. Naruto plongea ses mains dans les cheveux de Sasuke,une de chaque coté de la tête de « Monsieur Uchiha »

-Et vos lèvres -continua t-il d'une voix gémissante – J'aimerais les embrasser.

Naruto pencha sa tête pour embrasser Sasuke mais fut arrêté par un doigt un doigt qu'il suçota en regrdant Sasuke d'un air chaud.

-Naruto.

Dit Sasuke d'un ton froid

-Hum ?

Naruto -toujour le doigt de Sasuke dans la bouche- pris son air le plus idiots et le plus migon

-Tu n'auras pas mon Kinder Bueno.

Naruto ouvrit la bouhe Sasuke essuya son doigt sur le haut de Naruto.

-Mah !

-Rentre chez toi Naruto il me reste encore du travail.

-Ce soir je te sucerais pas !

-C'est toujours non. Répondit Sasuke en ouvrant le paquet de Kinder bueno.

-Mais vas-y fait pas ta pute y'en a deux dedans !

Naruto avait sorti l'arme de la vulgarité qui ne fonctionnait qu'au lit, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

-Je veux manger les deux.

Et dans le cas de Naruto ne rien tenter aurais donner le même réultat c'est-à-dire rien.

-EGOÏSTE !

-Naruto rentre chez toi ma patience à des limites.

-Je te déteste !

Naruto quitta enfin l'appartement de son petit ami.

Oui Sasuke Uchiha sortait avec son stupide voisin d'en face.

Voilà j'espère que vous avez appréciées ! Alors les chapitres de cette fictions n'aurons pratiquement rien avoir entre eux je posterais comme sa quand j'aurais de l'inspiration. Laisser des Reveiws c'est toujours sympa !


	2. Chapter 2

Saaalut à toutes ! Alors la rentrée ces deux premières semaines ? Comment c'était ? Moi bof, j'ai redoublée ma 3e donc me voilà seule à errer dans le collège … Bon je lis des livres mais du coup les gens de ma classe me prennent pour un encyclopédie ! Le pire c'est que j'arrrive à répondre à leurs questions ! Bref voilà c'était la petite note de l'auteur qui ne sert à rien mais qui est sympas à mettre m'voyez ! Brefouille ! Alors j'ai eue l'inspiration pour cette fiction en attendant le bus. NARMOL ! Désolée le chapitre 3 de colocataire prends du temps à arriver c'est de ma faute j'arrive pas à l'écrire ! Juste un scène qui me pose problème ! Et en plus je me suis mise à League of Legends et Osu ! Mais dès que je l'aurais écrite la machine sera en marche ! TCHOUUUUU/PAN/ Brefouille x2 Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma « Crack-Fic Naruto »!

Télé Tue l'amour

« Bougie ? Fait, fleurs ? Fait ! Propreté ? Fait ! Tout est Par-fait ! » Sakura vérifait que tout était prêt dans son appartement , avant de courir dans salle de bain prendre une douche. Elle se déshabilla et et entra dans la cabine de douche où elle alluma l'eau et se détendit sou le jet. « Saï arrive dans une heure j'ai tout mon tempspour me préparer. ». Sakura sortait avec Saï depuis deux mois, elle l'aimait ils s'aimaient mais ils n'avaient pas encore eus l'occasio de coucher de couchés ensemble et ce problème était surtout dû au fait que Saï n'était jamais venu chez elle. Ils se retrouvaient surtout au resto et au grand cas chez lui et si ils n'avaient rien fait chez Saï c'est parce qu'il avait des colocataires, qu'un était son amis d'enfance et que l'autre son premier amour, et qu'ils étaient gays ET en couple. Il était donc hors de question pour Sakura de copuler dans ces conditions, et ce soir elle était prête elle allait sauter le pas !

C'est ses amis qui lui avaient présentée Saï, ils s'étaient séparés elle, Naruto et Sasuke en sortant du lycée, ils n'avaient pas le mêmes projets d'avenir, ils n'était pas dans les mêmes universités. Sasuke avait revu Naruto dans une boite de nuit, et ils ont commencés à sortir ensemble une semaine après. Saï était le seul ami commun à Naruto de Sasuke, Naruto car ils étaient dans le même cours d'art, et Sasuke car ils travaillaient ensemble, après un an ils étaient tous proches et Naruto a décidé qu'ils devraient vivre tous ensemble et sa s'était fait, puis deux ans après ils s'étaient revus Sakura était stagière chez un médecin et Sasuke gravement malade avait été emmené de force chez le médecin chez qui Sakura avait son stage, suite à sa ils avaient tout de suite recommencés à se voir. Et deux semaines plus tard elle avait rendontrée Saï et un moi plus tard ils étaient sortis ensemble.

Sakura se regardait dans le miroir ses cheveux roses mouillés lui arrivaient aux épaules. Elle se rappela les coneils d'Ino »Ni trop décontract' ni trop sex' mais surtout FACILE A ENLEVER ! » Avait-elle hurlée dans les couloir de so Université. Elle avait donc mis une jupe en jean avec un hau blanc à manches courtes décolté, et mise un nœud rouges dans ses chaveux roses. Elle n'avait pas de repas à faire ils avaient convenus « Pizza » Bon ce n'était pas très romantique et afrodisiaque, mais c'était bon.

Sakura alluma la télévision, qu'elle mise sur Arte Saï adorait cette chaîne. Elle vérifia l'état de la chambre, du canapé et du plan de travail. L'idée du plan de trvail venait de Naruto, elle frissona encore en souvenir de cette discussion. Naruto lui vait conseillée de préparer le plan de travail et quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il lui avait raconté avec presque tout les détails ce qu'ils avaiet fait avec Sasuke sur un plan de travail*. Elle en avait étée écxitée toute la journée. Saï allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre, elle observa le saln une dernière fois, et la sonnerie retentie. « C'est parti »

Elle ouvrit la porte avec un « Salut ! » enjoué. Saï lui répondit avec son habituel et étrange sourire puis il entra, il avait apporté une bouteille de vin, puis entré. Ils avaient commandés un Pizza tartiflette vers les 21h qu'ils avaient mangés devant la télé. Ensuite ils avaient discutés. Saï posa sa main sur la cuisse de Sakura Ils rapprochèrent leurs visages l'un de l'autre

« Histoire d'envie avec intimy

-Oh ! Regarde un vers luisant !

-Oh Ahahah Oh bah non c'est Michel

-Intimy sa donne envie »

Ils se reculèrent l'un l'autre en rougissant, Sakura toussota et ils reprirent leurs discussion. Quelques minutes plus tard ils commencèrent à s'embrasser avec passion Saï passa sa mai sous la jupe de Sakura

« Mycohydralin contre les mycoses génitales le comprimé vaginal contre les mycoses vaginales et la crème pour traîter les mycoses vulvaires en cas de lésions externes mycohydralin pour dire aurevoir aux mycoses génitales médicaments disponible sans ordonnances »

Ils s'éloignèrent Sakura avait envie d'éteindre la télé mais c'était leurs sujet de conversation ils donnaient leurs avis sur le documentaire qui parlait des modifications génétiques.

Il était 2h du matin ils profitèrent encore de la pub pour s'embrasser ils en avaient vraiment envie rien n'allait les faire reculer. « Cette fois c'est la BONNE » pensait Sakura maintenant en soutient-gorge.

« L'éjaculation précoce est un problème qui touche un homme sur trois des solutions existent renseignez-vous sur garderlecontrô et parlez-en à votre médecin il pourras vous aider à ne plus vous enflammer … Trop vite. »

« S'EN EST ASSEZ ! »

Ils avaient regardés un dernier documentaire et étaient allés se coucher.

Apparemment la télévision n'était pas d'accord avec le programme de Sakura.

Allez-y dites que je suis Sadique mais vous savez quoi j'ai adorée 'écrire ! Même si apprendre par cœur les pubs embarrasantes était … Embarrasant et que je déteste les lemons hétéros. Sinon qu'est-ce que c'était que ce petit « (1) » caché maladroitement en plein millieu de l'histoire ? Eh bien Naruto avait bien parlé à Sakura de ce qu'ils avaient fait avec Sasuke sur le plan de travail ? (Plan de travail sur lequel Sakura ne poseras plus ses mains j'en suis sûre) n'avez-vous pas envie de savoir ce qu'ils ont fait ? Eh bien avec notre offre prom- Pardon toutes ces pubs me montent à la tête. Je vous prépare justement un poti Lemon parce qu'on aime pas que nos héros nus- pardon nous fasse des cachoteries ! Hein ?

Voilà j'espère que tout cela vous à plues et surtout laissez des Reviews sa fait toujours plaisir !

Grande Princesse du royaume des Cookies Yaoïstes.


End file.
